


Comfort and Cigarettes

by midnight_white_hare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body hate, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, NSFWish, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_white_hare/pseuds/midnight_white_hare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good while into their relationship, Damara attempts to soothe Kankri's body issues with alittle loving care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Cigarettes

A sigh and a puff of smoke signaled Damara’s frustration and Kankri’s self-righteousness, followed quickly by self-loathing. Damara counted up on her fingers to display her anger; one, two, three, five times they had tried to pail now, all of them ending with Kankri stripping and then redressing almost immediately. She understood not being comfortable with your body, but it was all so frustrating. She really did care about him. He wasn’t just another one-night-stand. He was smart, fun to mess with, and caring on a deeper level than she had ever found in anyone else. Damara wasn’t usually one for romantic relationships, but he complimented her and comforted her. And now it was her turn.

 

                Damara gave one last sharp inhale before rubbing out the cigarette on a nearby table and walking over to her matesprit, slapping away the hands that grabbed at the bright red sweater and tight grey pants on the ground. She dropped to her knees, hands and eyes examining his body carefully, fingers pressing softly against his grey flesh. The boy above her cried out in protest, assuming her intentions, but she abruptly shushed him, going back to her work.

 

                She knew why he hated his body. He was big. Very much so. Thick arms, wide hips, and flared thighs fit snugly together with his bulging, soft stomach, chest equally squishy. Stretch marks flavored his middle liberally, like a mad artist flinging paint at a canvas. But to Damara, it was still art, and it was beautiful. She pressed a soft kiss to his stomach, addressing every mark and line with the care it deserved, earning her soft protest and mumbles from above. Delicate fingers stroked and soothed the boy’s worries, pinching at soft flesh and tracing down his thighs, touch careful and delicate, as if examining priceless artwork.  

 

                Damara rose to her feet slowly, giving his body ample attention as she ascended, pecking at his chest, neck, chin, and finally stopping at his lips, pulling him into a long, caring kiss, with little tongue, just how he preferred it. Her hands stroked and massaged his shoulders, working out the worry and tension lovingly. She pulled away with a knowing grin and patted his back, leading him towards their couch and practically throwing him down on it, the girl following soon afterwards, positioning herself behind him with an arm draped over his, squeezing and pinching the blushing troll’s stomach, Damara grinning and kissing his neck, whispering foreign yet familiar promises of love delicately into his ear.


End file.
